Chapter 1 - You're a professor now, Byleth!
by DigiConjurer
Summary: (Book 2 of Princess Byleth) Our heroine finds herself thrust into the job of a 'professor' at Gareg Mach. Her first month on the job, she has her work cut out for her.
1. You're a professor now, Byleth!

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary - In which we see a blatant abuse of power by way of Rhea and just accept it. Oh. And we're finally at Gareg Mach.

* * *

**Log 4: You're a professor now, Byleth!**

The walk to Gareg Mach wasn't that interesting.

"So you're Byleth?"Claude remarked, holding his hand out. "Want to join my house?"

Byleth rolled her eyes.

"No, she should join my house." Dimitri explained, copying Claude's action. In return, he too got an eye roll. Not entirely sure what they were expecting to happen. Especially when Edelgard let out a chuckle.

"No, she'll be in my house."

Byleth had slipped away at that point, letting her place be by her troupe of mercenaries. Much like those that stuck with her father, they would follow her to the end of the earth. For better or worse.

"Something wrong, Miss Eisner?" a man remarked and Byleth turned around. While she couldn't quite see who exactly said it, that didn't really matter at the moment.

"Not really." she muttered, letting her focus be on the child floating behind. Said child was floating along and playing on Byleth's 3DS. Show-off.

'We're shepherds in the friendly village of Norende.'

Of course, Sothis's gaze was firmly locked to the screen. Nearly all of the mercenaries had made an attempt at getting the girl's attention, but no luck. Possibly for the best, since she would just complain had Byleth not let her play.

"Here it is." Claude announced, pointing out a large building up between some mountains. Surrounding said building was a town with everyone you want from a cluster of buildings - shops, restaurants, an arcade if you're in the mood to play pinball and stuff. If you're into that sort of thing.

"I guess nothing really changed since I last left here." Jeralt muttered as the hill's incline began to raise slightly.

Eventually, they came upon the gates.

"Greetings!" the gatekeeper announced watching Byleth, Sothis and Jeralt cruise through. The rest of the walk that follows is without the three lord. Which is perhaps for the best.

"Just listen to her at least." Jeralt explained, taking the time to check out the surrounding areas. Then it's back over to his child and grandchild. "Right now, I rather prefer to be on her good side. Especially after all these years."

Taking the stairs, the trio is eventually dumped into a long hallway. Thankfully, the only real direction was forward at the moment. Which dumped them out into a large room, in front of a woman dressed in heavy robes. She looked to mean business. Didn't explain the dragon horn headband in the long locks of mint green hair. Or even the man beside him with the dark green hair.

"Been a while." the woman muttered, focus now on Jeralt. In return, she got an eye roll. "Though, my focus is not on you at the moment."

Her gaze shifted over to Byleth and Sothis.

"I heard about what happened earlier." the woman explained. "I'm Lady Rhea. I would like to offer a job as a professor."

The words roll out, Byleth falling over. Of course, Sothis was now laughing at her. While the mercenary turned professor wasn't sure what was so funny, but it didn't matter for the moment.

"I take it that you want the job?"

Byleth nodded.

"Good. Now go meet the house leaders again." Rhea continued and bidded our pair goodbye. After, her attention turned to Jeralt. "Quite some nerve to be showing your face after all these years."

Jeralt just rolled his eyes.

"Personally, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see you ever again." he muttered, getting a chuckle from Rhea.

* * *

Notes:

First part of our first in-game chapter. Your support is absolutely wonderful. I was expecting some level of support, but not that much. Though, I'm not sure if following an already complete fic is the best idea. ;)

Though I can promise that this 'chapter' is quite a bit longer than the prologue. Mostly because it's all done. It's just a matter of me bringing it over, making sure FFnet doesn't regurgitate broken HTML and fix any grammar errors I made, then adding new end cards. Not that bad, really.

Next Time: Out main ship arrives. *Ship horn noises*


	2. When Byleth met Dorothea

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary - In which our heroine decides on her class and that she really loves girls. Or at least, a girl.

* * *

**Log 5: When Byleth met Dorothea**

The actual walk back downstairs past peacefully for the duo. Even if there was one attempt at playing the 3DS on the way down.

"You do realize what you have gotten yourself into?" Sothis muttered, watching Byleth scan the area.

"Nope." the professor remarked, scanning the great hall for any potential students. All she saw was Edelgard for the moment. Sure, she could just go and talk to the lord, actually getting to know the people who might be under her was a good idea. "Let's see… the teaching rooms are around here."

Exiting this strange room, their destination was in view. Dimitri and Claude stood proudly outside, while flags denoted which group belonged to which class.

"Let's see now." Byleth whispered, poking her head into a classroom. She wasn't expecting to see anyone that really interested her. But then her gaze met a girl with brunette hair. Her heart beat just a little bit faster. Time slowed, giving the mercenary the chance to take her in. Dressed in what she can only assume to be the school uniform, this girl had even managed to find herself a hat of all things. Her own personal flair.

"Uh… hi?" she greeted, catching the attention of this mysterious girl who had taken hold of her heart.

"Oh my. I don't think we've met before." the girl greeted, the happiest of expressions on her face at the moment. "Is this your first time at the monastery? Shall I take the chance to show you around? My name is Dorothea. What's yours?"

She probably said something after that. But our professor wasn't really listening at the moment. No, she was just taking in this beauty of a girl.

"Byleth." the professor greeted, trying her best to play this cool. "Uh… you're really cute and I uh… hope that I have you in my class."

She ran off right after, Sothis following right behind. A slap followed.

"Are you even certain if she's of age, you idiot?" Sothis announced, a confused glance being her only answer. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

Byleth didn't answer. Instead, she took this moment to duck off into a nearby corner. Heart no longer racing and time now going at a regular pace, she took a deep breath.

"What was that?" she thought, hand over her heart. While this feeling felt foreign, why did she feel so happy at the moment? Could it be… she liked girls? Okay, maybe just a girl. The point still stands. "Wait. Where does this put me in regards of my appearance?"

Sothis just shrugged. If anything, that's more of an internet search and maybe figuring it out through self-discovery. Or something. Right now, there's a decision to be made. Or something.

"Yes, you're a lesbian." Sothis muttered, patting Byleth's head. "For better or worse."

.

"Have you decided, professor?" Rhea inquired.

Byleth took a deep breath. This was it. Hopefully, she had remembered the emblems correctly on the way out.

"Whichever one has the cute brunette girl in it." the professor explained, getting slapped once more by Sothis for that remark.

"So the Black Eagles then?"

Byleth just nodded.

* * *

Notes:

Quite a beautiful ship indeed. Personally, I'm a fan of both F!Byleth/Edelgard and F!Byleth/Dorothea. But I also write same-sex relationships on a daily basis, so that might just be me.

Next Time: Byleth meets the rest of her class. They're just as gay. And that's a promise.


	3. Fly Like an Eagle

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary - We meet the rest of the black eagles.

* * *

**Log 6: Fly Like an Eagle**

In retrospect, Byleth kind of regretted blowing off the offer to find out about her students when Edelgard gave the offer earlier. But after just seeing Dorothea, she had chosen to just wing it.

"Can I now play on the 3DS?"

Byleth rolled her eyes.

"I guess." the professor muttered, pulling up a chair. In retrospect, she should've gone through the flash cards provided.

'This is how things had always been, and how they'd be forever after.'

Sothis's eyes widened, gaze looking away from the screen. Closing it right after, her attention turned to Byleth.

"Something wrong?"

Sothis just nods. A hug followed. Does little in the way of changing what she saw, but it helps. All Byleth can really do at the moment. Mostly because this is the moment everyone decides to show up.

"So you are our new teacher?" Edelgard greeted, getting a nod in return. Next up was Dorothea, shining in all her beauty.

"Yep." Byleth answered, letting Sothis out of her embrace. For the moment at least, she chose to stay off to the side.

Next up were a pair of guys. The one on the left was the shorter of the two, bright cyan hair on full display at the moment. Except he couldn't decide what to do with it. The result was a perpetual bad hair day with no end in sight.

As for his companion, it was quite the opposite. His hair was kept quite well-groomed, though the dark green color was a strange choice. Not at all helped by the fact that said person looked ready to fall asl-

He just did. Wonderful.

"Uh…" Byleth started, turning to the cyan-haired boy for the moment. "Care to introduce yourself?"

The boy pumped his chest out, a bodybuilder pose following. It's alright. There's far better ways to introduce yourself that don't involve muscles.

"Caspar." the boy greeted, making a slight glance over to his companion. "That's Linhardt. We're a pair."

Sothis's gaze shot on over.

"So not only do we have a pair of lesbians, we have two gays as well. Please don't te-"

Right on cue, the next pair came in holding hands. A second pair of guys. The taller of the two sported black hair and looked ready to kill someone. Probably did on the way there.

"Hubert…" Edelgard muttered, a dropped dagger piercing into the floor. Wonderful.

As for his wonderful companion, we have a man with orange hair who's sole quality is shouting his name.

"I am Ferdinand Von Aegir." the guy announced and held out his free hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Byleth shook his hand, focusing on the door out for the moment. A girl could be made out approaching it. While dressed like her fellow female students, her very tanned skin only seemed to make the long magenta braid hanging down from her head all the more apparent.

"Hello. You may refer to me as Petra." the girl greeted, shooting the doorway a glance. "I just had Bernadetta, but she claimed something about coo-"

Edelgard dashed out of the room, leaving in a cloud of dust created by Hubert. So Byleth just waited for the moment. Eventually a skittish-looking girl with purple hair walked on up. For some reason, she had a plate with a massive cake on it. Looks to have been baked a couple hours ago. Huh.

"I'm sorry, Edelgard." the girl mumbled, only to get a slight pat on the head. They accepted the gesture.

"It's alright, Bernadetta." Edelgard whispered, turning her attention to Byleth. "And this is Bernadetta."

Byleth nodded. A glance over to Sothis. While she looked alright, the professor made her way over. Then she picked the child up. A punch followed, but not enough to really throw Byleth per say.

"Now, it's your turn." Byleth explained, getting a growl. So she snatched the 3DS away. Sothis kicked her for that. "Her name is Sothis. Judging by the way she acts, she's four."

Sothis's face went red.

"I'll get you for that!"

Byleth just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Notes:

And that's our main cast. Mostly. There will be a couple people recruited later on, but I'll leave that up to speculation.

As for the cake, that's a bit more complicated.

Next Time: We see our new digs, then accomplish the single most important thing in this AU so far - acquiring a princess dress.


	4. House and (Future Dress)

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary - Byleth sees her new home and buys herself a new dress. Pretty low-key chapter.

* * *

**Log 7: House and (Future Dress)**

Having now introduced themselves to their students, it was time to actually see where they would be living. How this didn't occur during the tour is quite a mystery.

"Here it is."

As apartments went, this one looked quaint. It was no teacher abode, not that either of them was expecting such a thing. Maybe Byleth was thinking they would be sharing a place. You know, like a family. But that was not the case.

"Still don't see why your dad wanted to sleep in that office." Sothis muttered, Byleth just inserting the key and twisting it.

Inside, the abode is quite plain. Sure, a pair of beds, desk and laptop have been provided. But that isn't much. Well, outside of the oversized black cat plush. That makes this official, damn it!

Nonetheless, Byleth approached the laptop. A plain envelope awaited her hands. What followed, was the professor doing everything in her power to not use a sword on the thing. One has to think the person who seal these are absolutely evil. Eventually, the seal of the envelope gives way and a note dropped out.

_Byleth, _

_Enclosed is your Gareg Mach Debit Card. Each month, you'll get paid based on the effort put out in the previous month. Any purchases (whether they be school or personal) should be made with this card. _

_-Rhea _

PS: To start you off, I have loaded £1000 onto your card. Please, don't spend it all in one place.

Byleth's eyes grew to the size of bouncy balls. You know, those ones you get out of gumball machines. Sothis waved a hand in front of her face. No response. So she went in for a punch. That did the trick.

"Better?" Sothis muttered, getting a thumbs-up and pull the card out. Then it's a short trip on over to the laptop. Booting it up, the professor got to googling.

"La, la, la, la."

Sothis held a hand to her forehead. Of course Byleth would start with videos related to her crush. Though, it was kind of cool seeing the songstress break a wine glass with just the power of her voice. Not that she was jealous or anything. After a couple videos of idol covers and feats of vocal strength, the professor's attention shifted elsewhere. A google search followed.

"Here we go."

The site our pair now found themselves on appeared to be two decades out of place. A loud, annoying tune of some kind played in the background while dresses danced about the borders.

"Are you sure you really want to buy a dress on this site?" Sothis remarked, but no answer comes from the professor. Instead, she begins writing in her measurement. Well, the closet guesstimates she had to her own proportions. Then came the choice of color. Pink would seem like the natural choice in this situation. Or perhaps a light blue. Kind of like Cinderella.

"How does dark blue sound?" Byleth inquired, Sothis back into her 3DS. While part of her wished that the young girl wouldn't blow people off this way, it was something that can be worked on a different day.

'Finally awake, are you? You've been out for a whole week.'

Ignoring the game audio in the background, she clicked 'Dark Blue' from the drop-down menu. Which just left paying for the dress.

"Darn it." Byleth muttered, holding the debit card up to her face. She typed the numbers in, taking the time to double check her work. A click and the deal was complete. In what was hopefully a week's time, her dress would arrive. "Did it."

Thoughts of wearing the dress filled her head, a smile on her face to boot. Tomorrow was supposed to be her first day off. She wondered what sort of adventures awaited her.

* * *

Notes:

Pretty lowkey, with the exception of the black cat plush. That's there because I'm required to have one in all my fics. Don't question it.

Next Time: We switch fics for a chapter and talk Bernadetta.


	5. Free Time! We all scream for free time!

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary: We have our first free time and see some of the things such days have to offer. And the hell that the writer of this found himself in.

Also - drones, phasing through doors, cheeky spoilers, not fearing the deer and watch love 'attempt' to blossom. With only two annoying text boxes!

* * *

**Log 9: Free Time! Free Time! We all scream for free time!**

A new day dawned on the Academy.

"Stupid White Mage!" Sothis muttered, shaking her fist at the ceiling. "I'll get you this time."

At least the music coming out was awesome. Possibly too awesome, since a certain someone approached with little sign of their arrival. Dressed in a dark blue nightgown, they appear to have just gotten up.

"Good morning, Sothis." Byleth greeted, the 3DS almost falling onto the bed. Thankfully, Sothis caught it mid-drop. Closing it nicely, her attention shifted to the professor. "How long have you've been up?"

Looking away, the girl whispered something. Then it's back to Byleth.

"I just got up." Sothis answered, an eye roll serving as her answer. In truth, she had been up for an hour. No, it was two. One and a half. Something along those lines. "This is all my clothes."

Byleth took a deep breath.

"We can fix that, missy." Byleth explained and pointed to a nearby corner. "But first, timeout."

Sothis ignored her. But then she found her 3DS no longer in her hands. Which was more than enough to get her floating over. She did make sure to sit down, even waiting for Byleth to eventually come back. At least now, the professor had her armor on.

"Can I get up now?"

Byleth nodded, Sothis choosing to float for the moment. Then it's back to Byleth. Who was currently standing at the door.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, watching the professor twist the knob.

"I was going to explore." Byleth answered and opened the door. "Want to come?"

The professor got no answer. Mostly because Sothis was now engrossed by the 3DS. A deep breath and then heading out.

Outside, the academy awaited below. Of course, a pair of someone have something in mind.

"Dimitri and…" Byleth started, staring towards the Blue Lion leader's companion. A couple heads taller than Dimitri with muscles capable of smashing like coconuts, or I don't know, skulls. Though, his tanned skin and white hair (hopefully not caused by frustration over possibly miniscule things) styled into a buzzcut of sorts.

"Dedue." the man greeted, digging into his uniform. A packet of seeds comes out, getting dropped into Byleth's hands. Which comes right as the door behind her locked. "Could you plant these?"

Byleth looked away. She wasn't used to doing favors for people. That had more been Jeralt's way of getting information. Not that there was anything to lose at the moment.

"I guess." the professor answered, slipping the seeds into what I can only hope is a pocket. If not, then I have far too many questions. "Anything else?"

Dimitri and Dedue shook their heads, choosing to stand. One has to wonder if they have anything better to do. So she pushed past them and headed for the stairs. It was oddly relaxing for the professor, which made it the perfect opportunity to let her thoughts roll out.

"What the fuck is my life now?" she announced to no one in particular. In between Sothis, being christened a professor and now this, it was as if some deity had decided that she was to be their personal plaything. No, that was just silly. Of course, that would explain the slightly ajar door that refused to budge. "Hmm…"

Her initial attempts involve just pushing against the door. When that didn't work, she charged for it. Wouldn't you believe it, she passed right on through.

"Huh." she thought and took a deep breath. If memory served her correctly, the greenhouse was just past the apartments.

"Hey, could you catch me a fish?"

Of course, someone else had something else for her to do. A girl with large green curls. While dressed in the officer's uniform like everyone else, something about them came across as whimsical and almost… mysterious. Maybe that's why they chose to wear a cat ear headband in their hair.

"Uh…" Byleth started, a fishing rod getting shoved right into her. Reluctantly, the professor accepted this strange 'gift'. "I don't even know your name, by any chance. Could you tell it to me?"

The girl nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"I'm Flayn!" she announced, all bubbly and giggly. "It's nice to meet you."

Byleth nodded. This shouldn't be too hard. She had been fishing a couple times.

"What's the fish you're looking for?" she asked, getting a look of confusion in return. "You don't know?"

Flayn just shrugged. Part of Byleth wanted to slap the girl, but was overruled by the reasonable part.

"I'll do my best then." Byleth muttered and took the last couple steps over to the greenhouse. She headed on in, letting herself get taken in by the haphazardly sprouting plants around her. Little thought seemed to be put into where things went, resulting in a garden that seemed part fantasy wonderland, part plant nightmare.

"Can I help you at the moment?" a voice called out, forcing the professor to engage in a botanical game of 'Where's Wally'. Except without all the optional bonus objectives that came with it.

"Yes, actually!" Byleth shouted back, watching what looked to be an old woman pushing her way through the overgrown vegetation of the place. "I got some seeds from a friend and would like to plant them. Is there anything that I need to do?"

The old woman shook her head. Which Byleth took as her cue to pull the seeds out. She handed them over, only to watch them get thrown up into the air all willy-nilly. That… works. Does feel like kind of a waste.

"Do come back in a week or two, dear." the woman shouted, watching Byleth make her exit. Back outside, the professor let her focus come upon the area surrounding the green house. A little pond with a pier awaited use. Perfect for fishing. Or dumping someone in. Okay, maybe not the latter.

"Let's get this fish."

Throwing the rod back, she flung it forward. Right into the lake. A flurry of swear words followed. Time for a pl-

Instead of I don't know, wading in and just grabbing the fishing rod, Byleth pulled her knife out and flung that too into the water. This attempt was somehow the more successful of the two. If the fish currently impaled into the pond's bottom. Picking both knife and fish up, she made her way back over to Flayn.

"Is this the fish you're looking for?" she asked, removing her knife from the prize. Flayn lit up, giving a thumbs-up to boot.

"Yep!" Flayn answered, grabbing the fish. "You're needed in the lunch room."  
It was Byleth's turn to give a confused glance. The smell of food came downwind, giving a clue to the professor of where she needed to go. A walk up two flights of stairs later, she was upon the supposed cafeteria.

"Flayn said you needed help." Byleth inquired, watching a woman approach. Not as old as the greenhouse keeper, but even more pissed.

"Yes. Claude stole all our recipes." the woman explained, trying her best to not do something to the food. "Could you be a dear and go to the library?"

Byleth nodded, pulling out the map of Gareg Mach. It even had a nice cartoonish picture of a dragon on it. She paid it little mind.

"You can just warp if you point to a part you've visited before."

Byleth gave a nod and scanned the map, pointing to the audience chamber of the second floor. Low buzzing sound followed as the professor was lifted up into the air. Craning her neck, she just caught a glimpse of the drone currently holding her. While annoying, it does the job nicely for this situation.

"Thank you!" Byleth announced and turned left. There, a repository of knowledge awaited. Oh. And Linhardt is there as well. Except some asshole was mid-barricading him in a fortress of books. "Ahem."

The perpetrator in question froze, but not before chuckling.

"Teach, this is why you should fe-"

A gauntlet was shoved into this totally mysterious figure's face. It isn't that satisfying. Nor does Linhardt even acknowledge the fortress of books or really the intrusion by way of Claude. Who was currently making his escape by way of his own hair-pulling drone. Thankfully he had left all the necessary books right on his unlucky victim's head. Just… ow. Especially those drones on the return trip.

"Here's your books." Byleth explained, stomach rumbling. The woman just chuckled. The handing over of a menu followed.

"You can invite up to two friends."

Digging out her phone, the professor began looking through her contacts.

_ProfessorByleth logged in. _

ProfessorByleth: Dorothea?

_Dorothea logged in. _

Dorothea: Yes, professor?

ProfessorByleth: Would you like to share a meal with me?

Dorothea: Of course! Anyone else you would like to bring?

Byleth looked away from her phone, cheeks burning bright.

ProfessorByleth: Not really? I'll figure someone out by the time you get here.

Dorothea: Understood!

_Dorothea logged out. _

_ProfessorByleth logged out. _

Phone slipped back into her pocket, Byleth scanned the room. There had to be someone that she could share this meal with.

"Would you mind if you had a meal with my friend and I?" she called out, watching a woman turn around. Dressed in seafoam green armor, her dark blue hair covering up her left magenta eye. Doesn't explain the dog ear headband she's trying to hide for the moment.

"I guess." the woman remarked, taking Byleth in. "Shamir, Knight of Seiros. You must be the new professor. "

Byleth nodded, taking the time to hold her hand out. A handshake followed. Which came just before Dorothea ran into the lunch room.

"Hi Byleth!" she announced, watching the professor's face turn pink. After, her attention turned to Shamir. "Hi Shamir."

Shamir just chuckled. After, her focus returned to Byleth.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who's having problems with love." the knight remarked, Dorothea looking away. Mumblings of something followed. Not that either Shamir or Byleth really caught a thing she had said or really cared enough to inquire further. Thankfully, their meal arrived just in the nick of time.

"Thank you, teach." Dorothea chimed, digging right on in. Shamir on the other hand, was a touch more hesitant. But they had nothing on Byleth's appetite at the moment. They weren't even half done and she had already finished. So the professor waited for her companions to finish. "I do hope we get to do this again. Maybe at a proper restaurant?"

Byleth nodded, trying her best to hide the redness of her face at the moment. Not that Dorothea really minded. As for Shamir she finished her dish and headed off.

"See you around." she announced.

**You feel closer to Dorothea and Shamir.**

Byleth looked up, rubbing her eyes for good measure. The pop-up was still there. For better or worse.

"Those happen from time to time." Dorothea explained, a chuckle following. Then the pop-up disappeared. "I guess there a sign of working towards becoming a good person?"

Byleth nodded and Dorothea headed off.

"I guess I should head back." she thought, map pulled out once more. Examining it, she found her own personal quarters marked out. Giving it a point, she was picked up by the drone and flown up to her apartment. "Here goes nothing."

Taking a step back, she charged right at the door. Passing on through, she tried her best to not fall over. Eh. I give it a 7. Out of 10.

"Oh. You're home." Sothis remarked, watching her guardian make a glance down at the 3DS screen.

"You do realize that you don't need to grind the classes right away?" Byleth explained, getting a swipe in return. She accepted it.

**Free Time Complete!**

"Gosh darn it!"

* * *

Notes:

For the moment, this is the longest single segment for Princess!Byleth. Which is kind of impressive.

Yes, our Byleth is anti-fishing. Feel free to hate me. ;)

Next Time: We head for our first battle and Byleth buys some stuff.


	6. Welcome to Anna Mart

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary: We head for Gronder Field and Byleth buys an amiibo. Where else would she get one?

Guest Narrated by Mozu. For some reason.

* * *

**Log 10: Welcome to Anna Mart**

The day of the mock battle was here.

"Come on." Byleth muttered, pulling at Sothis's body. While she wasn't entirely certain when the child had gotten to asleep, it was quite clear that she was a heavy sleeper. "If you don't wake up this instant young lady, I will take your 3DS privileges."

That did the trick. For better or worse.

"I'm up." Sothis muttered, grabbing her favorite gaming device. "Do I really have to go with you?"

Byleth nodded.

"We're heading to Gronder Field or something for a mock battle." Byleth continued, grabbing her sword. "I need you to stay by my side. At least till I can trust you won't do something stupid."

Sothis rolled her eyes.

"That means no playing on the 3DS." her 'mother' explained, another eye roll coming as Sothis's response. Yet, she followed Byleth out the door. Making sure to lock it, it was then a matter of getting transported via drone to the entrance hall.

You have not visited the entrance hall yet.

"Darn it." the professor muttered, heading for the stairs. Sothis floated right behind, not even bothering to really touch the ground at the moment. Showoff.

Thankfully, the actual walk to the entrance hall didn't take the pair that long. This time, the door out was actually working properly. Which is always a good sign of things to come.

There, Edelgard waited patiently. Didn't explain where everyone else was.

"Ready for this battle?" she inquired, giving Sothis a wave. Sothis waved back. Then it's back to the 3DS.

"As much as I can be." Byleth remarked, catching a glimpse of motion. "I guess it would seem that someone is seizing up the competition."

Dimitri and Claude walked up. The former looked content, the latter had a bit of a death glare.

"I'll pay you back for that punch." Claude joked, getting an eye roll from the professor. "If it helps, I didn't poison the breakfast."

Dimitri and Edelgard shifted their gazes over to him. Probably shouldn't have said that. Hopefully, that's the truth. Awful if it somehow wasn't.

"Professor, ready to meet up with everyone?" Edelgard remarked, getting a nod from Byleth. What followed, was the arrival of the other students. "Good. You're all here."

Her attention turned to Byleth. A shrug is all that's given right now.

"I don't really have anything to say really." the professor explained, looking away for the moment. Maybe she could rebound this speech. She hadn't really been planning to do one in the first place. Dang that Edelgard and her tricks. "Okay! Let's do our best, everyone!"

Doesn't help that she ended with her gaze right on Dorothea. Though, she was giving a wink. Whatever the heck that means.

Good enough for her students, but could use some work. Not that any of them really mind as they walk their way out of the entrance hall and into the front courtyard.

"Best of luck!" someone (probably the gatekeeper) shouted as they past through the gates and to a waiting truck.

"Off to Gronder Field." the driver announced, flooring it to his destination. Of course, no one was seated properly. Even as two other similar trucks joined them, you would think they would at least try to keep the kids in. What if one of them fell out?

"This was definitely a bad idea." Bernadetta muttered, bow shaking about in her hands. Her thoughts are a mile a minute, with no sign of slowing down. At any moment, she was certain that her less than pretty part of her. But then she felt a hand grabbing hold. Turning to her right she found Edelgard. A thumbs-up followed.

"Hi there!" Petra announced, waving to a girl with cream-colored hair. The girl waved back, a smile forming on her face. "I should talk to her after the practice battle."

Just to make sure that she did, Petra made herself a mental reminder. Guess this whole phone thing is still a mystery to her?

Eventually, the trucks came to a stop in front of a field. As fields went, it's alright. I've seen better ones on my end. Here, there's fields as the eye can see. Reminds me of home.

Speaking of home, a woman with a magenta ponytail has set up shop. Wait. I thought she was a redhead. Don't remember her having cages filled with peo-

Who the hell let that song begin playing?! My little old country heart can take quite a beating (just ask my spouse). But not this.

"Welcome to Anna's shop! What can Anna do for you today?" the woman announced, running up to one of the trucks. Bad Anna! I thought you knew better than to just run head-on towards motor vehicles. Sorry about this, Miss Eisner.

"Uh…" Byleth started, gaze split between Anna and her truck. While the vehicles were now stopped, that didn't make this any less sketchier. Which to be fair, I can't think of any time when Anna wasn't to an extent. "Can I help you?"

The strange shopkeeper ran on over to Byleth, pulling out a briefcase in the process. Usually, it's a basket.

"For the low price of £12.93, you can have one of these beautiful statues!" 'Anna' announced, opening the case up. In front of the professor were eight plastic dolls. Wait. She has a female Corrin one? Boo!

"Uh… I'll take the girl with blue hair." Byleth explained, handing over the gold necessary and getting the statue in return. Anna closed her briefcase.

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

Did get her a look from Sothis.

"Really?"

Byleth just rolled her eyes and jumped out of the truck. She made sure to stash the statuette as the rest of the black eagles piled out. Now, it was a matter of getting into position for the coming battle.

* * *

Notes:

Mozu's guest narration sort of... happened while writing this chapter. We'll be back to our regular narrator next entry.

The gold paid for the Lucina amiibo is the equivalent you would pay for a PAL amiibo. As for why Lucina? I have one. That's pretty much it.

Next Time: We have our first battle. Can't go horribly wrong... Right?


	7. Let it Rip

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary: In which Byleth has to intervene after an unlikely trigger sets Bernadetta off. Oh. And the people fighting in the mock battle are decided.

* * *

**Log 11: Let it Rip**

As it would turn out, getting into position was the easy part. Actually getting to the battle though, that was just a touch harder.

"Who brought the beyblades?" someone (a gray-haired boy) announced, launcher and beyblade in hand. Judging by the way that's it's held, he looks quite proficient. Which was all the more scary when he began launching them at people.

Even I had more care when casting my spells during the time in this crazy lady's army. Sure, everything I have in my arsenal is a bit on the questionable side. But that doesn't st-

"Ashe, if that spinning top come even within an inch of Lady Edelgard, I will have your spine." Hubert barked, a hand finding its way to the dark mage's back.

"Hubert, you don't have to go that far." a voice announced, locks of orange being made out. He gets a huff, which is more than enough. Which brings both their gaze's back to their professor. "Who's going to be fighting in this battle?"

Byleth looked over her options.

Outside of herself, Edelgard was an obvious shoe-in. So was Dorothea. Of course, putting her in would suggest favoritism on the professor's part. Which was no means her intention at all. Bonding time can come some other day. Bernadetta might be a good idea… if she was anywhere to be found.

"Crud." Byleth muttered, turning to Edelgard. "Do you by any chance know where Bernadetta went?"

At first, all she got was a deep breath. Eventually, the house leader's gaze shifted to the battleground itself.

"Shit." Edelgard muttered, pulling Byleth her way. "Bernadetta's mental state isn't… let's just say, great."

Oh boy.

"While it is probably best to ask her directly after this, Bernadetta hasn't had the greatest of childhoods." the house leader whispered. All she got was a nod, especially since Byleth and Sothis were enroute. Okay, the latter was in a mood. Mostly because she was in the middle of a boss fight and wanted to finish it up. Fair enough. "Bernadetta!"

Bernadetta swiveled around, a large smile carved into her face. Judging by the rest of her body, that definitely isn't normal.

"Oh! Ms Eisner!" the archer announced, smile unchanging in the face of her own teacher. Doesn't help that she has a whole bunch of beyblades and their launchers. "I believe you should hold on-"

Byleth took a deep breath, slapping the girl. A glare from Sothis

"Bernadetta, I have no clue what's going on with you at the moment." Byleth explained, helping her student back up. The smile on her face had disappeared, beyblades and launchers no longer in hand. "Could you maybe tell me?"

Bernadetta took a deep breath. This was already hard enough, but adding in the embarrassment of going full-on 'housewife' on another student.

"When I'm stressed, sometimes my mind regresses back to 'then'." she whispered, watery eyes ready to burst forth. Yet, Byleth put a hand on her back and let her arms wrap around. "Almost every night… I'm back there."

She got a deep breath, the hug getting just a teensy bit tighter. Warmth seeped in, easing the archer's worries. A tiny bit. More than enough to get her ready for this coming battle.

"I understand." Byleth whispered, ending their embrace for the moment. "Right now, I need your help in this mock battle. Do you think you can do that?"

Bernadetta looked away. Sure, she had just blown her initial opportunity. Why was she getting offered a second chance? Maybe that was just the nature of Byleth.

"I think I can." she muttered, pulling the bow off her back and straddling it in her hands. A smile formed on Byleth's face.

"Good." the professor answered. "Get into position."

Bernadetta nodded, finding her place right beside Edelgard for the moment. A deep breath followed.

"You alright?" the house leader whispered, what looked to be a nod being her response. Right after, Ferdinand and Dorothea joined them. Then, Byleth and Sothis. But there was just one more preparation in order at the moment.

"3DS." Byleth whispered. Reluctantly, Sothis handed over the device. She watched the professor slip it into a pocket.

"I made sure to save, of course." Sothis muttered, letting a hand grab hold of Byleth's. A nod, then staring out into the distance. Manuela looked to be helping with a diaper change of all things, while Dimitri was going over final directions to his teammates. Thankfully, both were finished quite quickly. Now, we can finally begin this battle.

* * *

Notes:

As for this, the hardest part was simply deciding how exactly I was going to break the news to Byleth. Yes, this would work a lot better in a more private situation. But that isn't how real life works. Yes, this means this won't be the last of these we'll have. Far from it.

Next up: We have the finale of chapter 1 in the form of the mock battle. Oh boy.


	8. Can we do it? Yes we can!

I don't own fire emblem.

Summary: We have our mock battle. As battles go, it could be. It could be worse.

Also, the identity of our mystery narrator is teased.

* * *

**Log 12: Can we do it? Yes we can!**

It was the signal of a runner's pistol that signaled the start of the battle. After the incident with the beyblades, you would think they would take more precautions. But what do I know? I'm just a witch. Well, dark mage. But I can be one if you want.

Nonetheless, our professor got to work. Which meant ordering people around.

"Bernadetta, stay towards the back." Byleth ordered, getting a nod from the archer. She heads off, the professor's gaze shifting to Ferdinand. "Ferdinand, you take the left."

Ferdinand nodded, making a beeline for the cluster of trees. Of course, his gaze was on the sidelines once he got there. There, Hubert had gone through the trouble of making a makeshift announcement sheet. Whatever the heck there called. The letter was rough, the possible result of making it on the spot. The message still comes through - crystal clear.

**You can do this, Ferninad!**

Okay. Points for at least trying.

While that all went down, Dorothea and Edelgard turned their attention to Byleth.

"Dorothea, I want you by me." the professor explained, Dorothea not needing to hear another word. After, her gaze turned to Edelgard. "As for you Edelgard, I need you between Dorothea and Bernadetta."

Edelgard nodded, letting her axe hang behind her.

"Please don't switch to a knife mid-fight, please."

The house leader let out a groan. While the reminder of what happened last time was unnecessary, she understood where Byleth was coming from. Then, why was her memory so fuzzy on that? Sometimes, she would remember the girl in front of her getting axed mere days before. But other times, she remembered Byleth knocking the weapon away and saving her. Why did such a discrepancy in her memories exist? That was the least of her worries. Long-term plans needed to be solidified. She hated doing this, but it was necessary.

The thumbs-up from Bernadetta made it even worse. Would she understand her reasons for doing this? Or would this be the knife to the unsteady rope that was Bernadetta's mental condition?

Right now, she needed to focus less on that and more on the battle at the moment.

**_Enemy Phase_**

"Did you guys see that?" Byleth remarked, pointing to the floating words at the moment. I guess you just bum rushed them in your first battle? That has to be it.

Judging by the bumbling about of their opponents, they were just as confused by this strange floating thing. Nonetheless, Dimitri and his units shifted their positions about. Unlike Byleth, they seem to be keeping their units close. Claude on the other hand, decided it was best to have everyone spread on out. Makes it all the more easier to pick them off, one-by-one. As was the case of the girl approaching them at the moment. Dressed in an officer's uniform, their pink hair was their defining feature. They were also wielding an axe.

"Please don't hurt me." she announced, weapon swinging wildly. "Physical activity is not my forte."

Byleth shot the girl a look. All sorts of questions were spinning about in her mind. For starters, why were the Golden Deer fighting with someone who would most likely hold them back. Nonetheless, it's Dorothea who comes up to the plate.

"Sorry about this, Hilda." she remarked, pulling a stone out from her bag. Flinging it forward, she watches as the projectile makes contact. Though, that middle finger is simply uncalled for. Which brings us to our

"I am Ferdinand Von Aegir!" Ferdinand announced, approaching the makeshift barricades at the edge of the grove.

"Surprise!"

Ashe and what looked to be the girl Petra was waving at earlier popped on out. Not so much for stealth, are we?

"You do realize that isn't much of a surprise when you shout that?" Ferdinand remarked. Which is hilarious, considering how he introduced himself to the whole dang world. Might want to work on that.

Thankfully, a single swing of the spear was all it took to knock both of them down. Kind of pathetic.

"Please forgive me."

I'm not entirely sure what you would need forgiveness for in the first place. Whatever works for you.

Back with our main force, we have a green-haired archer wearing glasses approaching. Judging by the way his bow is shaking at the moment, this is definitely not his forte. Which begs the question of what his forte actually is. Reading? Maybe. Mozu says he looks more like a painter. Having seen my fair share of paintings on my very long life, I can see it.

An arrow by way of Bernadetta and an axe swing from Edelgard did quick work of him. Even if they hadn't, quite likely that he would just trip and knock himself out in the process. Please don't. Which leaves us with Hanneman, Manuela, Dimitri and Claude. Who were all content on waiting pat-

I stand corrected. For it would seem that Dimitri has decided to charge towards Byleth of all people. Approaching far quicker than the professor or really his companion expected, this might be t-

"Ha!"

Digging into her pouch, Dorothea pulled a stone out and flung it forward. Direct hit. Judging by the look that Sothis was giving her at the moment, an opinion appeared to be changing. Maybe.

"Thank you, Dorothea." Byleth mumbled, cheeks glowing pinkish red. She looked away, catching sight of Hanneman heading for the left.

"Ferdinand, get Manuela. We'll be right behind for Hanneman."

Ferdinand nodded, not shouting his name for all the world to hear. Instead, he charged forward and found himself faced with a white-haired girl. Wait a minute. I thought all three teams were only allowed to bring four people. Sure, Sothis could've probably stayed on the sidelines, but her

"Surprise, teach. Call this my little payback." Claude announced, quite proud of his sneaky act of treachery. That's not really something to be proud of. At all. "Especially with that little green pipsqueak at your side."

Byleth turned to Sothis. Currently, she was trying her hardest to leave the ground and exact some kind of revenge. Of course, Byleth wasn't having any of that.

"I can handle this." she whispered, only to find her sword pulled out from her hand by Sothis. What followed was the flinging of said sword in the direction of the Yellow Deer's leader. An effective yet unorthodox way to disable him. Even if that could've killed the guy if she hadn't been so careful.

"Sothis?" Byleth remarked, watching her child focus in on her.

"Yes?" Sothis remarked.

"Never do that again."

Sothis rolled her eyes, the sound of crying piercing through. Their attention shifted over to Ferdinand. The white-haired girl laid on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Manuela was on her way over.

"It's alright, dear." the songstress cooed, carefully picking the girl up. After, her attention turned to Ferdinand. "It's not your fault. She just gets scared easily."

Ferdinand nodded, making a beeline for Hanneman. Though by this point, the old man had thrown in the towel.

"The Black Eagles are the winner!" a voice announced, Byleth turning around to find the source. There stood Jeralt.

"Dad?"

Jeralt let out a chuckle, getting a groan from his daughter. The smile that followed made up for it.

* * *

Notes:

Last part of chapter 1. I can assure you, chapter 2 is going to be a lot longer.

As for our mystery narrator, this version of 'Fates' is Revelation with Gay Patch. Personal preference and it lets them adopt kids.

Yes, I'm aware Hubert's sign is spelled wrong. He was in a hurry.

Next time: We enter Chapter 2 and meet a wyvern. And a horse. Not in a bar, but in a school meeting.


End file.
